narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutants and Darkness
Haru and Yuno were calmly walking towards Konoha. Yuno was wearing a basic black shirt and a white skirt that went down to her knees, while Haru was wearing a skeletal mask, he also wears a black cloak that reaches his ankles. The hood of the cloak is usually up so that people can't see his hair. For pants, he wears plain long black pants, and for a shirt he wears a long sleeve black shirt. Hikari has bandages that go from his elbows to the tip of his finger tips. "Nīsan! Are we there yet. We've been walking for hours. My legs and feet hurt." Yuno said in a whiny voice. It was obvious by how she was speaking, that Yuno was in her childish state. Haru glanced at his annoying sister before replying "How many times do I have to tell you! We will get their when we get there." Yuno let out an exhausted sigh before she looked back at the ground. Niyya was walking from Konaha, having just visited her parents. She looked ahead as saw a man and a young girl. "Hmm... She looks almost like a smaller me..." though Niyya as looked at she from a distance. "Hmmm....." Niyya added as she looked at the man walking with the girl. "I wonder if they are from this region?" she said to herself as she put her hands on the back of her head as she strolled along, her signature pink hair fluttering in the wind along with her white cloak-like styled dress, a gift from her father. Yuno heard footsteps approaching and when she looked up she saw a girl approaching, she was just about to run towards the girl when Haru grabbed her collar, which not only choked her for a little while, but it also held her back. "Yuno..." Haru said in a warning tone of voice. Haru looked up at the who was approaching them, as Yuno was desperately pull away her brothers hand to try and get him to let go of her. When Haru was close enough to talk to the girl, Yuno was still trying to pull Haru's hand. Niyya stopped sudenly, putting her hand to her mouth in curiosity. "I wonder why she was running towards me... and also why that strange man is holding her back so suddenly..." Niyya thought while puzzled at the situation. "Hello! I'm Niyya... Umm.. What's your name?" Niyya said as she attempted to speak to the individuals. Yuno stopped struggling for a bit and looked at Niyya. "My name's Yuno! Nice to meet you!" Yuno said childishly as she waved her hands up and down wildly. The way Yuno was acting it wouldn't be a surprised if someone assumed that this girl had just drank a gallon of caffeine. Haru let go of Yuno's collar. Unlike his sister, he wasn't as charismatic or welcoming. Luckily, Yang had the upper hand today so Haru won't fight the girl. However he won't try and become great friends either. "Haru." Haru said simply. "Hey, do you have food, I'm hungry?!" Yuno asked without a hint of shyness. "Yes" said Niyya as she took her bag off her back and opened it up, revealing a lunch box. Inside the lunch box was several triangular rice balls along with sushi. "You're welcome to it!" said Niyya, surprised at the girls energetic enthusiasm. Niyya smiled, handing the open box to the girl. "Thank you!" Yuno said as she took a rice ball and began eating it. Haru looked at Yuno eat for awhile before he turned his attention back to Niyya and said: "Judging from the way you came your from Konoha. Am I right?" Haru's hand's were still hidden under his cloak and the cloak didn't rustle or move, meaning that his arms were staying still. Niyya smiled slightly as he looked at Yuno. "Well... not exactly. I was coming from my grandparents home. I live in Yoshigakure, which happens to be very far from here" Niyya Responded as she continued to watch Yuno delight in the food she'd given her. "Which is more of a home to you?" Yuno asked with a mouthful of food. Yuno and Haru haven't had a home for a long time and they have almost forgotten what it feels like to be home. For the past several years Haru has acted more like a father to Yuno then a brother as they traveled around. "Well... to be honest... Neither..." said Niyya as she held her head down slightly. "My original home village, Rasengakure... was... it was destoryed..." said Niyya as she started to get slightly emotional. "Did you cook this, this is great." Yuno said to change the subject. For once Yuno's hyperactivity was useful, Yuno can't sit still or stay on a subject to long. At least not this Yuno. Yuno picked up another rice ball and ball and began to eat it. Yes, I did" replied Niyya. "You do seem to very much like my cooking" she added. "So... Is this your sister?" Niyya asked Haru. "Yes she is." Haru answered. Haru and Yuno don't have much in common. Haru likes to remain a mystery and much of his actions and decisions don't make sense. While two of Yuno's personalities practically wear their heart on their sleeves. "Do you have any siblings?" Haru asked. "No, I don't." replied Niyya. "I don't really know what it's like to have siblings, but the closest I have to one is my friend Natsumi." she added with a smile. "Does she live in Konoha?" asked Haru as Yuno finished eating the second rice ball. After eating it she stood up and and looked at Niyya as she waited for her answer. "No, she lives in the Land of Rain." responded Niyya, smiling. Yuno picked up the lunch box and handed back to Niyya. "Thanks for the food." Yuno said with a friendly smile. Yuno looked at Niyya with interest. As she was doing that, Haru glanced at her and sighed. He knew that look of hers, it mean't either she was about to change or personality who she wants to fight. Hopefully it's the latter, Haru wasn't in the mood for restraining a psychopath. Niyya looked at the girls new expression. "What's the matter Yuno?" Niyya asked. "If your from Konoha you must be a strong shinobi, right?" Yuno asked with a smile. "I was just thinking, if your not in a rush we can have a friendly spar." Yuno suggested as her invisible arms branched out from her back.